1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is card games.
2. Background
Numerous card games are known in the art, many of which are played with multiple players in competition against one another. In these various games, one or more decks of playing cards are shuffled and dealt to the players. Each player plays using the cards that are randomly dealt to each respective player. The outcome of such games is not determined by luck alone, but also involves an element of skill on the part of the players. For example, card games such as bridge, poker, pinochle, and other such games are generally recognized as involving both luck and skill in competitive game play. While some of these games have been around for may years in their current form, new games, and even new variations on old games, are always needed as players' skills and tastes change over time.